


CLASSIFIEDS.

by blue000jay



Series: Secure, Contain, Protect [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, SCP, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay/pseuds/blue000jay
Summary: These files are for Level 4 personnel or above. Any attempts to access these files without Level 4 clearance will be severely punished.(SBI SCP AU, inspo taken from the fic "i will be changing soon" by skittykitty here on AO3 and art done for that fic @kjjrro on twitter!)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Secure, Contain, Protect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021857
Comments: 206
Kudos: 1844
Collections: Found family to make me feel something





	1. FILES - SCPs 168912 to 23912

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i will be changing soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558762) by [skittykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty). 



> my twitter: @toobbo_
> 
> [11/1/2020, 2:12 AM. this fic overwent some HEAVY re-formatting via links and addendums, etc, but i am happy with it now, i think. as of this date, unless i decide to start another short story about this AU, this fic is complete.]
> 
> [11/2/2020, 15:05 PM. added one last chapter onto this fic, inspired by a comment and a dream i had lololol. NOW this fic is complete. any other story about it will be a separate fic. check out my other stuff if you're interested!]

**Item #:** SCP - 168912

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP- 168912 is contained at Containment Zone 56 at Site 23, located in an unspecified part of the United Kingdom. SCP - 168912 must at all times be in the same building as SCPs 201513, 23912, and 20538 when SCP - 20538 is present in the facility. SCP - 168912 is to be held in a two-room, sealed antechamber within the facility with an industrial-strength air purifier. 

SCP - 168912 does not appear to need to eat, although enjoys doing so recreationally at request. Meals are to be processed and then delivered if approved by a Level 3 personnel or above. The subject is to be provided bi-monthly with the following items:

  * One bar of unscented soap.
  * Organic replacements for clothing, tailored specifically to size and exactly matching previous clothing.



SCP - 168912 has requested the following items at random intervals. Following protocol, reasonable requests are to be granted as long as they are approved by a Level 4 employee or higher. To date, SCP - 168912 has requested:

  * Green-and-white striped bucket hat (unfulfilled). 
  * Various novels/books including _The History of the Ancient World_ by Susan Bauer and _The Art of Sword Combat_ by Joachim Meyer (granted).
  * A small television with cable and DVD player (granted).
  * DVD set of the Japanese anime series _Bleach_ (granted).
  * Access to SCPs 201513, 23912, and 20538 ~~(denied)~~. **See[addendum 168912.1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305326/chapters/66714631).**



**Description:** Subject appears to be an older European man between the ages of 25-35, 2.4 meters in height and 136 kilograms in weight (not including wings). Subject has shoulder-length blond hair and mild facial hair, as well as a thin pair of “antlers” that sprout from two separate points on the subject’s forehead. Attempts to study these “antlers” indicate that any damage taken to them does not cause the subject pain, and they are not made of any known biological material. Subject consistently wears a dark green Shihakushō and a darker green haori over it. Subject has also requested the return of a green and white striped bucket hat that he claims was lost upon containment- attempts to locate said hat have been unsuccessful. While active, the subject also dons a pair of traditional Japanese wooden _geta_ , or sandals.

SCP - 168912 has a large pair of feathered wings that originate at two points mid-back, on either side of the spine. ~~Subject has never been seen using these wings to fly, and currently it is unknown if the subject has the ability of flight at all.~~ _As of I[ncident Report 1222-01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305326/chapters/66714631), flight has been confirmed although specifics have not been able to be studied. _These wings follow the pattern of prey birds native to the northern United Kingdom, specifically the species _Falco tinnunculus_ (Common kestrel), yet when collected discarded feathers seem to have a purple-silver hue that is not correlated to normal birds of the species. Subject’s wings are approximately 10 meters in length, although the subject has not allowed for proper examination of his wings since containment without severe casualties.

The subject seems to be some sort of deity, with powers that correlate to such a comparison. Subject has some sort of sixth sense that allows him to be aware of people, things, and events that happen within a certain radius of his body, the upper limit of which seems to be about five kilometers. Subject has also demonstrated extreme physical prowess, with the ability to tear the heads off of agents without hesitation.

 **Discovery:** SCP - 168912 was discovered in █████, England, after a series of reports came into the Foundation of a winged creature roaming the streets and woods of the small town. SCP - 168912 came with agents after a brief fight in which four agents were wounded. The subject was not physically harmed, and was subdued after speaking with Agent Bryson one-on-one (see addendum 168912.2). 

[ **Addendum 168912.1** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305326/chapters/66714631)

**Addendum 168912.2:**

_The following is a conversation between SCP - 168912 and Dr._ _████_ _after being subdued outside of_ _█████,_ _England._

Dr. ████: Did they tell you why you’re here? 

SCP - 168912: … 

Dr. ████: They told me they explained the reasoning for your capture to you in the field. Do you understand it? 

SCP - 168912: I do. 

Dr. ████: Good. Then you know it’s for the world's benefit that you stay here, with us. 

SCP - 168912: I do. 

SCP - 168912: However, I don’t particularly think that’s the case. 

Dr. ████: Excuse me? 

SCP - 168912: I came with you because I wanted to. Had I not wanted to, I wouldn’t have. I’m here by choice. 

SCP - 168912: I was curious. I wanted to know why you tiny little beings think that you are better than the natural occurrences of the world simply because you crave knowledge and order. 

Dr. ████: I… don’t think I understand. 

SCP - 168912: You don’t. This company, this foundation, it thinks it can understand the world simply through observing and studying. You think you can understand and contain whatever you don’t. That’s just not the way it is. There will always be things you don’t understand, and things you cannot contain. The creatures lying in the overlap will be this world’s eventual demise, and there is nothing you or I can do to stop it. 

Dr. ████: That’s a morbid take on things. If you’re so certain that what we do here won’t stop it, or let us understand it, then why are you here? 

SCP - 168912: It might be morbid, sure, but it’s true. 

Dr. ████: Maybe so. That doesn’t answer why you’re here, however. 

SCP - 168912: I was bored. There are people I need to meet, a chapter of my life I have to live. It’s important for me to be here, now. 

Dr. ████: How do you know that? 

SCP - 168912: I just do. 

_Note: The rest of the file requires a Level 3 clearance or higher to access. This clip is used to show how SCP - 168912 appears to be here on his own terms, and that this must be taken into consideration when interacting with the subject._

* * *

**Item #:** SCP - 201513 

**Object Class:** Safe

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP- 201513 is contained at Containment Zone 56 at Site 23, located in an unspecified part of the United Kingdom. SCP - 201513 must at all times be in the same building as SCPs 168912, 23912, and 20538 when SCP - 20538 is present in the facility. SCP - 201513 is to be held in a sealed, two-room antechamber within the facility with an industrial strength air purifier.

SCP - 201513 is to be provided with three meals a day, with personalized requests for meals being approved through a Level 3 employee. Loose cotton clothing is also to be provided, as well as bathing materials and other recreational activities if SCP - 201513 requests them. As of 10/█/██, SCP - 201513 has asked for the following items:

  * Laptop (denied).
  * Internet access (denied). 
  * Cell phone (denied).
  * Any type of PC unit (denied).
  * XBOX gaming system ~~(denied)~~ (granted, under the compromise that the system will not have internet access and games will be strictly monitored). 
  * Textbooks and other schooling items (pencils, pens, notebooks, etc.) (granted). 
  * Access to SCPs 168912, 23912, and 20538 ~~(denied)~~. **See[addendum 168912.1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305326/chapters/66714631).**



Under certain circumstances, SCP - 201513 is periodically allowed on outings with approved personnel. Outings are to be once a week into the neighboring town, based on good behavior and cooperation with personnel.

 **Description:** SCP - 201513 resembles a 16-year-old British teenager. DNA and medical reports come back consistently as human, with no abnormalities noted. In every physical and medical way, the subject is human. 201513 is blond with blue eyes, 6’3” in height, 72.5 kilograms in weight.

SCP - 201513 is able to bring objects in and out of a temporary space he calls his “inventory.” When referring to this space, SCP - 201513 is able to look into their “inventory” and see which items they are able to access, as well as ones they have in storage. Current testing shows an upper limit to the “inventory’s” capable space, with the subject not being able to hold more than forty items at one time. When questioned about this, the subject indicated that it felt like he was “carrying a shit ton of stuff in [their] pockets” and referred to the feeling as “bulky, and sort of heavy.” The subject is able to materialize any of these forty items in their hands at any moment, as well as swap items out near-instantly for another. 

The subject also has impressive physical prowess for a 16-year-old, showing capability in many variations of martial arts and with any weaponry given to him despite never having any formal training. Often, SCP - 201513 refers to their ability as a “deus ex machina.” Agent Smith remarks that SCP - 201513 seems to be reminiscent of video game characters. Further testing is being scheduled. ~~As of now, the subject is deemed safe to interact with and has not turned any of his abilities onto personnel.~~ _As of 5/_ _█/██_ _, SCP - 201513 has caused the death of two Class C personnel and the serious injury of one Class B personnel. Due to the fact that these incidents happened under periods of extreme duress, SCP - 201513’s object class has not changed and he is still deemed safe to interact with._

**Incident Report 201513-01:**

**Date:** 5/█/██

 **Location:** [DATA EXPUNGED]

After the appearance of SCP - 20538 at Containment Zone 6, there was a breakout consisting of the four SCPs that refer to themselves as [DATA EXPUNGED]. A Code Superblue was called and four teams of agents responded to the call to subdue. In the resulting fight, SCP - 20538 and SCP - 23912 were both mildly injured and five agents were terminated, four by SCP - 20538 and one by SCP - 168912. As these types of breakouts are a frequent occurrence on [DATA EXPUNGED]’s record, routine measures were taken to subdue and return the SCPs to their containment centers. Upon seeing SCP - 23912 injured, SCP - 201513 went into a rage and demanded to stay with SCP - 23912. When this request was denied, SCP - 201513 fought back against the personnel around them and revealed two weapons he had somehow stored in his “inventory” space. 

SCP - 201513 was subdued after mortally wounding two agents and injuring one other, Dr. Smith stepping in to talk him down and reassure him that SCP - 23912 would be taken care of appropriately. Once calm, SCP - 201513 was relieved of the hidden weaponry and taken back to his containment center.

* * *

**Item #:** SCP - 23912 

**Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP- 23912 is contained at Containment Zone 56 at Site 23, located in an unspecified part of the United Kingdom. SCP - 23912 must at all times be in the same building as SCPs 168912, 201513, and 20538 when SCP - 20538 is present in the facility. SCP - 23912 is to be held in a sealed, two-room antechamber within the facility with an industrial strength air purifier. SCP - 23912 must also be provided with a large bathtub in the center of the main recreation space, measuring approximately 2 x 3 meters in size and is to be refilled every day with clean freshwater. 

SCP - 23912 is to be provided with three meals a day, consisting of general nutrition. Special requests are to be reviewed and subsequently denied/accepted by a Level 3 personnel or higher. New clothing will be provided every day, plain cotton fabric in usual style. Recreational items will be provided upon request. As of now, the following items have been requested by SCP - 23912:

  * Acoustic guitar (denied).
  * Notebook and pencil (granted).
  * Voice recorder (denied).
  * Access to SCPs 201513, 168912, and 20538 ~~(denied)~~. **See[addendum 168912.1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305326/chapters/66714631).**



When interacting with SCP - 23912, all personnel above Class B must wear noise-cancelling earplugs.

 **Description:** SCP - 23912 appears at first glance to be a 24-year-old British human male, with brown hair and eyes, 6’5” in height and 86 kilograms in weight. Closer inspection reveals a slight point to the subject’s ears, as well as slightly sharper canines than a normal human. When activating his abnormality, SCP - 23912’s eyes change color from their regular dark brown to a sea green/blue color. Participants in experiments with the subject have also been known to come out of their encounter with the subject and report that SCP - 23912’s eyes appeared to them as red or purple.

When immersed in water, SCP - 23912 undergoes more mild physical changes. Webbing appears and connects the subject’s fingers and toes, and the slight point to his ears becomes more prominent. Subject’s teeth also become shark-like, and SCP - 23912 has been observed to use his teeth on the offensive. The subject’s eyes turn the same sea green/blue as they did when using his power, and they stay said color until 4-6 hours after drying off. The other physical abnormalities fade 1-2 hours after drying off.

SCP - 23912 is able to control the wills and minds of up to a dozen people around him by singing a particular tune of his own creation. Further testing shows that words said in a musical tone with enough intent also affects those with weak wills, however in a much more subtle way. The subject has been known to use this ability to escape on multiple occasions, as well as influence the personnel around him in order to get benefits or receive items he was previously denied (see incident report 23912-01). _Arguments have been made to change SCP - 23912’s Object Class to Keter - after reviewing test footage and recorded conversations with other contained SCPs, these requests have been denied. While SCP - 23912 has shown propensity for escapes, the apparent emotional bond between him and other subjects has brought SCP - 23912 back to containment 100% of the time._

**Document # 45-A:**

**Date:** 9/█/██

  * 88709-D and 89233-D were introduced to SCP - 23912 just after mealtime. Conversation was short and stilted, eventually developing into uncomfortable silence.
  * After about 4-5 minutes of silence, SCP - 23912 looks at the cameras in the room and then back at the Class D personnel.
  * SCP - 23912 begins to hum.
  * 88709-D and 89233-D start to look vaguely uncomfortable. 89233-D shifts slightly, while 88709-D stiffens visibly in their seats.
  * A few moments after the subjects started to look uncomfortable, they immediately relaxed. 
  * SCP - 23912 appears amused, tapping his fingers on the table in a rhythmic way for approximately sixty seconds. 
  * SCP - 23912 orders 88709-D and 89233-D to fight, egging both subjects on and insinuating that “both of you are pussies, anyways.” 
  * 88709-D and 89233-D begin to fight, neither subject holding back. SCP - 23912 watches with apparent amusement.
  * After two and a half minutes of 88709-D and 89233-D physically fighting each other, SCP - 23912 slams his hand on the table. 88709-D and 89233-D seem to come back to themselves, relaxing in their position and then scrambling apart.
  * SCP - 23912 goes on to curse at the camera in the room, then 88709-D and 89233-D. Both subjects report being confused and dazed, although whether that was from aftereffects of SCP - 23912’s song or from the head blows they received is currently under review. Neither subjects suffered long-term effects from SCP - 23912’s control, or from the injuries they sustained while fighting.



**Addendum:** _It seems that over time, SCP - 23912’s ability has gotten stronger. When SCP - 23912 was first brought to this facility, he was only able to control four people at maximum and was required to fully sing a phrase to accomplish this. Over the past four years, SCP - 23912 has been able to claim control over up to a dozen subjects at once simply by humming in their presence. SCP - 23912 is also now able to control up to four people simply by speaking alone. Weekly testing of his abilities surely has helped, like working out a muscle in a gym. I’d be excited to see how far we could push him, and if he would ever consider being open to helping the Foundation and our cause. More experiments are being approved as I write this._

_\- Dr. Floris._

**Incident Report 23912-01:**

**Date:** 11/█/██

 **Location:** [DATA EXPUNGED]

SCP - 23912 used his ability during the delivery of his lunch, convincing the Class C personnel to leave and return with an acoustic guitar, an item that had been previously requested by SCP - 23912. After receiving the guitar, the subject proceeded to play music to himself in the room for an hour or so. After composing into the notebook for a while, the subject exited the containment center and charmed his way through the compound. SCP - 23912 was apprehended a few miles away from the Zone center by appropriately protected personnel, and returned to his containment center without incident. The guitar was collected, and closer surveillance was placed on SCP - 23912.

* * *

**Item #:** SCP - 20538 

**Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** As of now, SCP - 20538 is not contained. The subject’s whereabouts are currently unknown, and therefore cannot be monitored. All attempts to contain SCP - 20538 have led to heavy loss of life.

All personnel are to be briefed on the subject when they first arrive at the center. Rebriefings will happen each month. Any sighting of the subject is to be reported immediately to a Class B personnel and from there, steps will be taken to put the facility into lockdown and Code Red will immediately be called. 

**Description:** SCP - 20538 at first glance is a human male, approximately 18-25 years old, most likely around 6’3” in height and an unknown weight. The subject has long pink hair that is most commonly worn in a braid or bun, and when questioned SCP - 201513 has indicated that pink is not the subject’s natural hair color. The subject is seen most often in an outfit consisting of black trousers, knee-high boots, a white shirt with red sash/belt, and a long red cape. Subject has also been observed wearing a crown at times. Close encounters with SCP - 20538 revealed pointed/floppy ears reminiscent of a pig and red eyes, as well as sharp teeth that are utilized when fighting.

SCP - 20538 has incredible stamina, strength, and shows prowess with nearly any weapon he has been provided with, as well as proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. Subject will not hesitate to take down any personnel or SCP he sees as a threat, and does so with brutal efficiency. The attempts to contain SCP - 20538 led to over 100 casualties, many injuries major, and almost seventy individual deaths. After the extermination of the last site director, attempts to contain SCP - 20538 were discontinued. No outside reports of slayings have been connected to SCP - 20538, so it can only be assumed the subject views the Foundation as some sort of major threat. The subject appears only to return to the facility in order to communicate with SCPs 168912, 201513, and 23912, and only a few recordings exist of these interactions. _As of[Incident Report 1222-01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305326/chapters/66714631), one last recording has been submitted to the Foundation’s records. Only Level 4 or higher personnel are able to access this recording. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /brushes my pants off
> 
> i gave myself carpel tunnel writing this, i think. i did in one night and wrote two other SCP files based on my friends irl so i had a "break" 
> 
> let me know if you'd like access to expunged files at some point, i'd be willing to add a few more chapters onto this fic and explore more into their powers and universe, but i need some motivation or else i Just Won't Do It. such is the curse of procrastination and college work i have to do that sort of trumps writing fanfic about block men. i'm also down to maybe do some dream team stuff and peek at their powers/ideas.


	2. addendum & incident report

**Addendum 168912.1:**

After looking over reports for ages, I have finally come to the conclusion that keeping SCPs 168912, 201513, 23912, and 20538 apart will do more harm than good. While I struggle to pinpoint the individual moments where the subjects came into contact, it appears that over the last four years or so they have created a familial dynamic between the four of them. As far as I can tell, the first meeting between any of them was three years ago, during one of SCP - 201513’s weekly outings. The following file will detail this meeting.

 **[168912.1-A:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305326/chapters/66757513)** [DATA EXPUNGED] _Clearance is required to read this file._

After this meeting, it appears that SCP - 168912 initiated points of contact between all four. The first sighting of SCP - 20538 happened a week after first contact on the dot- even the timestamps are down to the second. It’s as if SCP - 168912 knew that the other was going to arrive, and knew he needed to start making connections. Which, given the nature of his ability, is not that far-fetched to think. Further tests must be done to research if SCP - 168912 is able to see into the future. The following file is a recording of a conversation held by SCP - 23912 and SCP - 20538 on the first day the 20538 was sighted.

 **[168912.1-B:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305326/chapters/66757561)** [DATA EXPUNGED] _Clearance is required to access this audio file._

From then on, SCPs 168912, 201513, and 23912 were more aggressive in their attempts to socialize. SCP - 23912 was often recorded utilizing their abilities to go and speak to his friends, despite the apparent mild disdain he held for SCP - 201513. When being discussed, a Class C personnel likened their interactions to those of siblings, and most personnel in the room who had younger or older siblings agreed. Interactions between SCP - 168912 and the others were more subdued than between the other two, sometimes giving advice and more often than not, sitting in a quiet but seemingly comfortable silence. SCP - 201513 has been recorded as he attempted to teach SCP - 168912 some modern slang terms that teenagers use, and SCP- 168912 has been observed using this slang in regular conversation now.

 **[168912.1-C:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305326/chapters/66757597)** [DATA EXPUNGED] _Clearance is required to access this audio file._

Since the first sighting of SCP - 20538 three years ago, there have been one hundred and sixteen recorded sightings of the subject. Not all of them have been hostile, but the majority have ended with some sort of conflict between SCP - 20538 and Foundation agents. Out of all these visits, SCP - 20538 has tried to stage a break-out forty-nine times. None of them have so far been successful (see incident report 1222-01). The following file details a conversation had between a Class C Foundation personnel and SCP - 20538. 

**[168912.1-D:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305326/chapters/66757657)** [DATA EXPUNGED] _Clearance is required to read this file._

One more comment before I end this addendum. Personnel have been observing a budding friendship between prodigy Foundation personnel Dr. Toby Smith and SCP - 201513. Any interactions between the two must be recorded or monitored, and Dr. Smith is not to be left alone with SCP - 201513. It is unknown what SCP - 201513’s intentions are by making friends with one of the personnel working his research, but whatever it is it must be watched closely. Dr. Smith is not to be informed of this surveillance. The following is an audio file that was recorded via a bug in Dr. Smith’s lab coat.

 **[168912.1-E: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305326/chapters/66757708)** [DATA EXPUNGED] _Clearance is required to access this audio file._

For our closing notes, I will say this. SCP - 168912 has become extremely protective and possessive over the others. He has often referred to them as his “charges” and “boys” and attempts to harm or separate this group has led to violent reactions from all parties involved. For all of our sake’s, I suggest allowing monitored, minimal contact between them in order to observe where this bond goes. Research forms will be submitted to the site director ASAP.

\- Dr. Floris & Dr. Nihachu, et. al. 

* * *

**Incident Report 1222-01:**

On 7/█/██, SCP - 20538 was sighted on the grounds of Site 23 at approximately 21:19. While not yet in Containment facility 56, he was headed in that direction. All attempts to stop SCP - 20538 were met with intense, focused defense, wherein the subject kept on his straight march toward the facility where SCPs 168912, 201513, and 23912 are kept. At 21:26, the front doors to the facility were breached. Code Red had been called the moment 20538 had been spotted, and Foundation personnel were in the process of locking down the facility and evacuating. At 21:30 exactly, SCPs 168912, 201513, and 23912 broke out of their containment all at once with the aid of Dr. Smith and his keycard. This breach initiated another code, wherein more MTF units were deployed from the site center. 

The subjects met up inside the facility at approximately 21:35, and made their way to the second courtyard to what is assumed to be a predetermined location. All attempts to stop them at this point were futile, with personnel being left behind bleeding and injured. At 21:38, a call was put out to pull back all Class C and above personnel and to avoid the subjects at all cost. At approximately 21:40, surveillance signals coming from the facility were blocked and no visuals could be taken of the fight until after. By reviewing footage after the fact, it can be seen that the group splits up at approximate 21:43, with SCP - 201513 and Dr. Smith heads for the first-floor A laboratory while SCP - 23912 heads back to their containment room. SCP - 168912 remains in the courtyard, and unites with SCP - 20538 at around 21:46. 

The group unites in the second courtyard by 21:53, and the last visual is on SCP - 168912, SCP - 201513, and Dr. Smith. By 21:55, all traces of the group are gone, and the facility is picking up the pieces. A MTF team is sent out in search of any of the escaped SCPs, but no sign of them has been found except for a singular feather, shed by SCP - 168912 at some point during the escape. In total, the containment breach lasted 36 minutes. In these 36 minutes there were 204 casualties, with 146 dead. 

_The following is a recording pulled from security cameras outside the facility’s recreational/lunch outside courtyard. Access restricted to Level 4 personnel and up._

SCP - 168912: You’re here! Fucking finally!

SCP - 20538: Well, excuse me for not coming sooner.

SCP - 168912: I thought I was going to have to clutch this on my own, and carry Wil and Tommy out with me.

SCP - 20538: Come on. I’m not that-

_SCP - 20538 cuts off, ducking to avoid gunfire from an MTF._

SCP - 168912: It’s fine, you’re here now. Tommy is inside, with his little scientist friend in the coat. Wilbur’s in the second hallway to the right, beyond his room.

SCP - 20538: I’ll get Wilbur. You get Tommy.

SCP - 168912: Fine by me.

_Conversation cuts off again, more sounds of gunfire and fighting. The next words able to be heard are in the middle of a sentence. SCPS 168912 and 20538 are not visible on camera- it’s assumed they are below it, by the door._

SCP - 20538: -ood timing. Meet me back here in f-

_Voices fade out, then resume six minutes and fifteen seconds later. Gunfire has mostly ceased. The voices of SCP - 201513 and SCP - 23912 can be heard, as well as Dr. Smith at one point._

SCP - 201513: -that was so fucking dope!

SCP - 20538: Don’t thank me yet. 

SCP - 168912: Tommy, come here, and you too, little one.

Dr. Smith: This seems a little unsafe, maybe.

SCP - 168912: You will not fall. I promise.

SCP - 23912: Yeah, just make sure not to let go or else you’ll definitely drag him down. Phil hasn’t flown in a while. My bet’s on three miles before he conks out entirely.

SCP - 168912: I am entirely capable, thank you very much.

SCP - 20538: We are losing time, let’s go before these idiots come back with more body armor.

_SCP - 23912 can be heard laughing, then a burst of gunfire is picked up. A second later, a haunting melody can be heard. The gunfire ceases._

SCP - 168912: Time to go, Wil can’t do this for too much longer. On three. One, two-

_There is a burst of noise, and then the camera is knocked askew. At the new angle, the shape of SCP - 168912 can be seen in the sky with two shapes in his arms (presumably SCP - 201513 and Dr. Smith). Previously thought to be decorative, the wings on his back are now clearly supporting all three of their weights. From below, the gunfire starts up once more._

SCP - 20538: Wilbur, we have to go.

SCP - 23912: Yeah, let’s.

The recording ends here, and no more voices are picked up. SCP - 20538 and SCP - 23912 were not picked up on any cameras after this point, even around the perimeter. Their whereabouts are currently unknown.

**Notes:**

_Honestly, I am done with this whole thing. After I came on as site director, I was briefed about these four and the apparent bond they shared. I knew how they worked, how they spoke, how they fought. Even SCP - 20538 was being more carefully studied, if from a distance. But this latest escape attempt has just shot every experiment and observation we’d crafted into the dirt. They’d been making us up a story- trailing us along a false narrative and using it against us to coordinate this escape. It takes immense amounts of strategy to play that far ahead, and I suspect the mastermind was 20538. That’s not to discredit any of them, of course- I personally saw 201513 take out a few agents right in front of me yesterday, although 168912 did not seem happy when he did. They even roped Dr. Smith into their games, and he’s gone now. No idea if he’ll ever return, or if he’s alive. I hope he is, the crazy bastard. I knew that kid was too smart for his own good._

_As site director of Site 23, I’m officially shutting down the containment efforts for these four. While I encourage Foundation members to be on the lookout, I don’t think any of them pose a threat to society as it stands. Together, while deadly against_ **_us_ ** _, I think they are even less dangerous against regular people. We were the threat in their eyes, so we had to be taken out. The one hundred and forty six dead agents we have on our hands today show us that they’re certainly capable of it. But these subjects have shown no hostility toward anyone they deem not a threat, and therefore, I’m ending this line of research in favor of protecting the remaining staff members here on site._

_God help anyone who tries to hunt them down or hurt them. It’s not worth the fight._

_\- Anissa Vinny, Site Director_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked these! <3
> 
> kudos appreciated, comments loved, follow my twitter!
> 
> my twitter: @toobbo_


	3. waxing lyrical

Toby Smith was what most people would call a prodigy.

To the Foundation, he was actually pretty routine.

He’d been contacted a year ago- two months before his 17th birthday and one month before he officially graduated college. He’s always had a passion and a knack for numbers and math and observation, rattling off more digits of pi than his teachers had expected. While his english essays were horrendous at best, his math and physics calculations were at the top of the country. He was, like they said, a prodigy.

He was offered a high-paying job with a prestigious but secret company only known as the Foundation. He wasn’t told anything else about the job, other than the wage and that it would be studying anomalies not too far from his home. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and one he wasn’t stupid enough to ignore. After talking with his parents and debating for a week or two, Toby accepted.

Doctor Toby Smith (Tubbo to his friends) entered Site 23 on a Tuesday afternoon, autumn only slightly chilling the breeze. He’d graduated at the top of his class the previous December and obtained his credentials, then had taken some time off to spend with his family. Due to the secretive nature of the job he’d accepted, he’d been informed that he would have six months of no contact, then six months off. Room and board would be provided, and other than the “intense but worthy” studies he’d be conducting he wouldn’t have to worry about a single thing.

Or so he thought. 

Tubbo ducked, avoiding the hit that surely came his way from the anomaly in the room. As it turned out, the Foundation’s studies were on all sorts of things. Tubbo, in just two weeks, had been assigned to four different SCPs, as they were called. None of them had been deemed deadly (he’d heard the screams through the walls) but a few of them were mildly dangerous. Tubbo had learned to duck and weave well in the past few days, especially with this one. A floating rake, with no sense of support, no air waves around it, and moving at random. It was weird, and any attempt to pin the rake down would leave you with plenty of bruises to show for it. Tubbo already sported a few beneath his lab coat. This time around, however, he had managed to somehow piss it off. After a few minutes of hiding under the table, Tubbo finally decided enough was enough. Out he went, a determined glint in his eyes. He’d never been the sporty type- Tubbo instead usually stayed inside for the majority of his childhood, playing video games or working on schoolwork. Regardless, he knew he could throw a mean left hook if he had to. So he did- reflexively punching the handle of the rake as it flew toward him. 

The rake rattled midair, then clattered to the floor.

Tubbo stood there for a moment, then brushed off his coat and went to scribble down notes onto his pad. _Subject reacts to physical trauma._

The cafeteria was a safe haven, at least, for him. He knew many of the scientists here were antisocial by nature, or at least unwilling to form connections due to the constant threat of death hanging over their heads. But despite the quiet and unwelcome aura of the cafeteria, Tubbo liked it. He tucked himself in a corner most days during his break, eating whatever he had bought that morning and doodling in a spare notepad he kept in his pocket, or played minigames on his phone. 

Today was different. Today, someone sat down across from him, tapping fingernails onto the smooth blue plastic that made up the cafeteria tables. Tubbo looked up, jumping a bit when the intruder to his space sat down.

“Hi!” A woman sat in front of him, with a kind smile and dark hair. Two strands in the front were shocked a pale bleach, and Tubbo wondered if those spots were on purpose or a side effect of something she’d worked with.

“Hi?” He asked more than said, shutting the game he’d been messing around with on his phone. The woman smiled again, and she almost reminded Tubbo of his mom. Or maybe his sister. Or a mix of both. 

“You’re over here all by yourself,” she pointed out. Tubbo nodded, glancing around the half-empty cafeteria.

“I mean, most people are,” he pointed out, and the woman dipped her head in acknowledgement.

“Okay, you got me. I was curious. You’re pretty young to be here. Are you an intern?” She questioned him with a mild intensity that made Tubbo sort of want to shrink in his seat, but he stuck through it and shook his head. This was a real person job, and this was one of his coworkers. You had to be a little weird to get contacted by the Foundation, he thinks.

“No.” Tubbo reached behind him where his lab jacket was sat, tugging his identification key out of the pocket. He held it out. “Doctor.”

“Damn!” The woman smiled wider, then blinked. “Oh, right. I’m Dr. Nihachu, but you can call me Niki.” 

“I’m Toby, but everyone calls me Tubbo.”

“Nice to meet you, Tubbo!” Niki gives him another smile, then glances down at her pager when it buzzes. “Oh, I’ve got to head off. Projects to check on!” Tubbo gave her a hesitant smile back, nodding slightly as the strangely-upbeat scientist gave him a last wave and headed off.

Weird. Everything here was weird, but that was the way of the Foundation.

Tubbo’s lunch break wasn’t super long, so sooner than later he found himself with his lab coat back on, heading down one of the halls toward Lab A, the lab he’d been assigned to when not out with subjects or SCPs. The hall was mostly quiet, but as he turned he caught the eye of someone else who looked just as young as he did. Well, sort of. The kid was heading his way and Tubbo forced himself to look onwards, ignoring the excited talk and babble of the kid as he went. 

“-said it was the coolest thing. Isn’t that right, Alastair?” The kid’s accompaniment gave a soft laugh, almost nonexistent. Tubbo paid the rest of the conversation no mind, keying into the lab and missed the curious glance that was sent his way.

-

The next time he ran into Niki, she wasn’t alone. She flagged him down in one of the hallways as he was coming back from the stupid rake, now sporting a rather nasty bruise under one eye. He’d gotten hit while trying to hit the stupid thing back, resulting in an idiotic-looking “fight” with a half-sentient rake. 

Distantly, he wondered what the hell his life has come to.

“Tubbo!” Niki’s voice snapped him out of his daze, and he tipped his head to find her. Beside her is a taller man, with a complete mess of ginger hair atop his head and similarly red facial hair. He’s got his hands in his pockets, eyes watching Tubbo with interest as he approaches.

“Hi, Niki,” he says, giving her a small smile and then nodding at the tall guy. “Hello.”

“This is Floris,” she explained, turning to the other scientist. “Floris, this is Toby, also known as Tubbo. Did you know he’s only seventeen? Working here? How crazy is that?”

“Pretty crazy,” Floris said, reaching out with one hand. Tubbo took and shook. “Hey.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said, swallowing a bit and trying not to let his nerves show. “What do you do here?”

“I’m in the labs, mostly,” Floris said, hitching a thumb over his shoulder to the room behind him, labelled Lab L. “I’m on paperwork duty after an incident last month.”

“Incident?” Tubbo questioned, and Niki patted his shoulder a bit.

“He can’t really remember. Amniestics were administered after, so. Whatever it was, it left him with one heck of a broken ankle!” She laughed a little, shrugging as if to say _it is what it is_! Tubbo could not disagree more.

“But we’re all fixed up now,” Floris said, hopping from foot to foot with a grin. Tubbo smiled back, feeling his shoulders relax a bit. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to make a few connections, if only for the practical benefits. Niki and Floris seemed nice so far, and if Tubbo wanted to last more than a year here he knew he’d have to have some sort of safety net. 

“Incoming!” A shout from down the hall made all of them jump, Tubbo immediately pressing himself to the wall at Niki’s side. If someone was shouting, it generally wasn’t good. His reflexes proved to be correct a moment later as a stretcher was wheeled through the hall, twice the size of normal. Tubbo stared- a man was on it. But he was big, and tucked under his back were two wings. Outstretched, Tubbo was certain they would encompass the hallway. Even now, with them tucked and folded away, he had to squeeze just to avoid being hit by any part of the anomaly. 

There was a moment, then, when Tubbo locked eyes with it.

Blue, like the boy in the hall from the other day. Tubbo wondered how he knew that Tommy’s eyes were blue- how he knew his _name_. One moment he was thinking normally, the next he simply had the information. The SCP wrenched their eyes apart, and Tubbo realized his knees were shaking slightly. It felt like a warm blanket had been settled over his entire body and then roughly stripped away. He felt vaguely naked.

“Damn,” Floris said beside him, causing him to startle a bit. The memory of that uncomfortable gaze was already fading from his mind as he took each breath. “168912. They never take that guy out of containment. Wonder what’s going on.” 

“It’s probably fine,” Niki said, laughing a bit nervously. They all shared a glance, and Tubbo felt mildly sick to his stomach. 

-

It was fine. It was fine, Tubbo reminded himself as he stared at the reassignment papers on his desk. No more sentient rake for him, it seemed. Instead he had been assigned to continue study with SCP - 201513. The accompanying picture of SCP - 201513 was of the boy from the hallway, with those bright blue eyes. According to the higher-ups above him, they wanted to know what Tubbo could get out of him. As teenagers, they were around the same age despite the clear power difference going into this situation. Tubbo was young, sure, but he wasn’t stupid. SCP - 201513 was in a cage. Tubbo was not. (Was he?)

The first interaction went relatively well. Tubbo had sat down at the table, placed the recorder and started it, all avoiding eye contact with the kid. 

“I’m Dr. Smith,” he had started out, trying to break the silence with something amiable. After a second, SCP - 201513 had laughed.

“Seriously?” He asked, leaning back in the chair until only two legs were on the floor. “Smith? That’s so fucking banal, like, there are so many other last names out there and you got Smith. I bet there are a hundred Smiths here, alone! Not to mention all over the country.”

“Tell me about it,” Tubbo had replied, leaning back in his chair a bit, surprised at the amused outburst but kind of intrigued. “I’m the one who has to live with it.”

“Sucks to suck.” SCP - 201513 fell into silence again, and so did Tubbo. For a minute they were quiet, then Tubbo took a breath and shuffled the few papers he’d brought with him.

“Right,” he said, eyes finding the first question he’d had to think of and type up that morning. “Let’s start.”

-

SCP - 201513, or Tommy as he preferred to be referred to, wasn’t all that bad. 

In truth, Tommy was just a normal teenager, albeit with some interesting abilities. He sat with Tubbo on the floor, forty buttons in a small tin, and two stacks of twenty plastic chairs against the wall. Over and over they would have Tommy put them away, take them out, put them away, take them out. Other items, smaller or larger, living or dead. Tommy always seemed mildly uncomfortable with the experiments, but Tubbo found that cracking the right sarcastic jokes at the right time got him to loosen up. It helped that they had some things in common as well- a video game they both enjoyed ( _“I like building things, it helps me think.”_ _The redstone system is just like binary, so, theoretically, you could build a whole computer with it!_ _“...I didn’t understand a single bit of that.”_ ) Tubbo, with permission, relayed outside news and funny stories to Tommy on the regular, and eventually they were able to play music during sessions and sometimes when it was over, would just sit and talk for a bit. Tubbo knew most of these conversations were recorded, since everything the Foundation did was. But he didn’t mind- most of the conversation was mundane at best. Tommy liked it, though.

It only took Tommy two weeks to refer to Tubbo as his friend. And if Tubbo started returning the sentiment, well. That was for only himself to know. 

Occasionally, Tommy would refer to the other SCPs he knew. After some digging and reading of files, Tubbo pulled together a somewhat cohesive document detailing their interactions, their relationships, and anything else he could get on the four. Tommy said they called themselves Sleepy Boys- _no, Tubbo, with an I! B-O-I-S, dumb shit._ \- and the group consisted of Tommy, SCP - 168912, SCP - 23912, and SCP - 20538. Also known as Phil, Wilbur, and Technoblade.

“Why’s his name Technoblade?” Tubbo asks one day, and Tommy just gives a noncommittal shrug.

“Dunno. The dude’s overdramatic as hell, like the hair and stuff? All fake. He just likes to make an entrance and a scene when he can.” 

Tubbo knows that Tommy trusts him. 

It starts to hurt, writing down everything he says. Detailing every bit of his mannerisms in shorthand in his notepad. If he forgets to write a few things down, well, no one can blame him. Tommy had just gotten a second XBOX controller after all, and Tubbo hadn’t played a round of Mario Kart in a long while. The notes could wait, as long as he kept up the document. 

As long as he kept up the document.

Tubbo’s second encounter with the SCP known as Phil went as such: a boy woke up late at night from a nightmare that he could not remember upon waking. With nothing else to do, the boy donned his lab coat and keycard and made his way down dim halls and into his lab. As he sat at his desk, an alarm started to blare, and a code was called. Tubbo was certain he was going to die when he saw SCP - 20538. There was blood dripping off of a long blade in his hand- red, human blood. His face and shirt were stained with it. He’d been trying to make it out of the building before getting caught. Unfortunately, he hadn’t made it in time. Cornered against a door to an empty and locked containment center, he closed his eyes and waited for a blow. 

None came. Instead, there was a soft brush of feathers against his cheek.

“No,” said a voice, and Tubbo distantly recognized it from videos and recordings he’d poured over. “Not him.”

“You never let me have any fun,” said the second voice, and when Tubbo opened his eyes he could see SCP - 20538 holding the blade out in front of himself, pointed right at SCP - 16812 who was… in front of him. Protecting him? SCP - 168912 ( _No, no, his name is_ **_Phil_ ** _, a voice in the back of his mind mutters, pushing to the forefront with ferocity_ ) simply stares down the blade, unflinching. 

“You know that is not true at all,” Phil said, and SCP - 20538 huffed something that could’ve been a laugh. “Go have some more fun. Just not this one.” 

“Fine!” SCP - 20538 slung the blade over his shoulder, turning on his heel. The cape he wore was ragged at the ends, and mottled with darker blots of maroon. “See you in a month or two.” 

Phil didn’t respond, and Tubbo was trembling so hard he thought he might throw up. Or die. Or pass out. Any of those options were viable at this point, and the feeling only intensified when Phil turned to look down at Tubbo, and cock his head to the side slightly. 

“Now, that’s not right,” he commented, leaning down and gently scooping Tubbo up his arms. His size made it easy. Tubbo vaguely noticed that Phil’s hands were also painted in blood. “Calm down. Everything is going to be okay. I know.” The warm blanket feeling coated his mind, melting down his spine and into every extremity until even the idea of moving or running or being scared was simply out of the question. Tubbo was fine. Tubbo was safe. Phil wasn’t going to hurt him. There really wasn’t any other choice other than to accept it, and cling onto Phil as he moved through the halls of Site 23. 

After a bit, Phil set Tubbo down on the ground once more. His knees were steady again, and curiously, the warm blanket that had weighed him down at first now seemed to be gone. His mind was clear, but he still wasn’t scared. Even when he turned around to face Phil, staring up at him with his head tipped back.

“Thanks,” he said, because he wasn’t sure what else to say. Phil just smiled.

“You are one of mine now,” he said, and it sounded sort of like a promise. Tubbo didn’t even want to bother to try and think about what he meant. “Also, I stained your jacket. Sorry mate.”

“Oh.” Tubbo lifted his arms a bit, peering down. Phil had indeed stained his coat, red smears from being picked up tracking down the sides of it. “It’s… okay. I have more.”

“Good.” Phil smiled at him, tipped his head, and then turned and went right back into his containment center. Huh. Tubbo stood there for a moment at the door, then swiped his keycard over the panel and locked it. Phil said nothing, just watching him from inside the door, and slightly unsettled Tubbo headed back to the lab.

-

Things changed, after that. 

Tubbo still conducted interviews with Tommy. Niki and Floris still hung out with him whenever their lunch breaks coincided. Tubbo once talked SCP - 23912, also known as Wilbur, down from charming a whole room of scientists and was commended for his bravery. Apparently, he was up for a promotion soon if things kept going the way they were. He was thriving.

And he hated it.

He hated watching Tommy sit in his rec room day in, day out, only let outside on occasion like a dog. He hated passing by Phil in his containment room and watching his wings flutter slightly, like they might catch a nonexistent breeze. Even Wilbur, who Tubbo knew thought he was dumb and easy to manipulate occasionally got this awful, sad look in his eye. He hated it, and he hated what the Foundation was doing to them. They were creatures too, and they weren’t hurting anybody.

For the most part.

Incidents aside, Tubbo knew what they were doing wasn’t right. People weren’t meant to be locked in a cage.

He kept these thoughts to himself, and instead, drew up the quickest ways around the site in his spare time. Instead, he slipped these drawings to Wilbur one day under the plate of sushi he’d requested. Instead, he passed knowledge between the three SCPs and wrote down their every move, except the important ones. 

It was a Wednesday when Tommy casually told him, “Hey, Techno’s going to be here tomorrow.” 

It was a Thursday when he passed his keycard over Tommy’s door, tossing him a kitchen knife and watching it disappear in midair as Tommy inventoried it. It was Thursday when he and Tommy made their way to Lab A after releasing Phil and Wilbur, and it was Thursday when he set loose a code that would destroy 90% of the data they’d collected over the last few months and corrupt any personnel file that tried to access it. It was a Thursday when Tubbo was once again picked up by Phil, and got to see what Site 23 looked like from above. 

It was a Thursday when he learned what it meant to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a different format from the rest of the fic, but i hope it's enjoyable! i'm not suuuuuper happy with it, but it's not meant to be a comfortable piece of fiction. tubbo's being influenced by outside parties, and i hope that the style can portray that enough :) 
> 
> ty for reading!
> 
> twt: @toobbo_


	4. 168912.1-A

**168912.1-A:**

_The following file was recorded on 9/█/██, two days after the first encounter between SCP - 201513 and SCP - 168912. An interview was conducted with Class B personnel Alastair █████ who was present at the time of the interaction._

[BEGIN LOG]

Dr. ████: So, Alastair. Start from the beginning?

Alastair: Uh, well. Okay. Sure.

Alastair: It was in the late morning. I was bringing SCP - 201513 back from his weekly outing to ████, and we had just entered the main containment center. SCP - 201513 was acting normal, talking to me and just having a general chat.

Dr. ████: What were you two talking about?

Alastair: Let’s see… I think it was something about films? A new movie that he was interested in- I can’t really remember the name, I’m sorry.

Dr. ████: It’s alright. Mild memory loss is a fairly common symptom of severe concussions. Let me know if we need to pause and we will.

Alastair: No, it’s alright. I can do this. We were talking about films and heading back to SCP - 201513’s containment rooms when we passed the hallway that branched down into SCP - 168912’s rooms. Uh, To- I mean, SCP - 201513 stopped at the entrance of the hallway and got a look on his face, like he was going to be sick. Then the alarms went off.

Dr. ████: The alarms to signal a code blue, yes. We have this on record as happening. What did you do?

Alastair: I tried to follow procedure- I knew I needed to get Tommy back into his containment room and lock the door, and maybe myself in with him. But, uh, before I could really move or even react to the alarms I saw him.

Dr. ████: Who?

Alastair: SCP - 168912. He was- well, he was coming down the hallway, right toward where we were standing. I’m a tall guy, okay? But seeing something that large coming right at me- holy shit, it was scary. Your whole body freezes up, and you can’t move. I’ve read about fight or flight before, but it’s different when it’s actually happening to you.

Dr. ████: What happened when SCP - 168912 reached you? 

Alastair: Don’t you guys have it on camera?

Dr. ████: We do. I just want to hear it from you, and what your thoughts on it were.

Alastair: Well- okay. So I was frozen, standing there. Tommy was right beside me the whole time, but when SCP - 186912 reached me he kind of, hit me? With his wing? I don’t think it was intentional, looking back on it. He just took up a lot of space and the hallway had gotten cramped. I hit the wall- I don’t remember this little bit.

Dr. ████: That’s alright. From what we saw on the cameras, you were thrown into the wall and hit your head fairly hard. SCP - 186912 paid no attention, but SCP - 201513 came over and checked on you before being drawn back to SCP - 186912.

Alastair: ...yeah. Yeah, I remember. Tommy came over and was worried. 

Dr. ████: Do you remember anything else?

Alastair: I know they were talking to each other. Tommy can get loud when he’s upset. The other one, SCP - 168912, he had a much calmer voice. It was sort of soothing. They were arguing for a minute, then SCP - 168912 said something that made Tommy calm down. I don’t remember specifics, I’m sorry.

Dr. ████: It’s okay. Can you try?

Alastair: Tommy said something about knowing SCP - 168912.

Dr. ████: Did SCP - 186912 react?

Alastair: He sort of… drew Tommy in for a hug, with his arms. Enveloping him. Said something about the others.

Dr. ████: What others?

Alastair: I don’t know, I’m sorry. I’m getting a headache.

Dr. ████: That’s alright. We can pick this up at another time. 

[END LOG]

_This interaction between Foundation personnel Alastair █████ and SCP - 168912 and SCP - 201513 marks the first known contact between any of the group named [DATA EXPUNGED]. Alastair █████ has been demoted to a Class B level personnel, and has been transferred out of Site 23._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didn't guess, alastair is our good friend eret :) he is okay in this universe, and working on other sciencey things in the US!
> 
> kudos appreciated, comments loved, follow my twitter!
> 
> my twitter: @toobbo_


	5. 168912.1-B

**168912.1-B:**

The following audio recording was taken from surveillance systems outside of SCP - 23912’s containment room. 

_ Muffled noises of gunfire and Code Red alarms can be heard in the background. _

SCP - 23912: Hey.

SCP - 20538: Can I help you?

SCP - 23912: You could open the door, yeah.

_ At this point, SCP - 23912 begins to sing. He is cut off. _

SCP - 20538: That’s not going to work on me, you know.

SCP - 23912: Well, it was worth a shot. Let me out.

SCP - 20538: If I do, you owe me. A favor for a favor.

SCP - 23912: Sure, sure, yeah, okay. Favor for a favor. Have you seen a tall blond guy walking around, by the way? Big wings? Hard to miss?

_ A loud crash indicates the breach of SCP - 23912’s containment center. Audio becomes a bit clearer as SCP - 23912 is let out. _

SCP - 20538: ….you mean Phil?

SCP - 23912: Oh, you know him too? Cool. Yes, Phil. Have you seen him?

SCP - 20538: No. 

_ The sounds of footsteps increase and an MTF unit enters the hallway. Visuals from this file show that SCP - 23912 seems to take a spot behind 20538, while the other becomes immediately defensive. _

SCP - 20538: Well? Can you take care of this instead of hiding like a baby?

SCP - 23912: I’m not hiding, I just work better when I’m not under enormous amounts of pressure such as being held at gunpoint!

SCP - 20538: Just sing, oh my god.

SCP - 23912: I won’t be able to affect them all-

SCP - 20538: I’ll deal with the rest. It’s fine.

_ SCP - 23912 begins to sing at this point. The audio file is fully corrupted for approximately three minutes and twenty six seconds. At that point, the file is only partially corrupted and snippets of voices can be heard. _

SCP - 168912: There you two are!

SCP - 23912: Phil, you didn’t say this was how it was go-

_ After this point, no more voices can be heard. The rest of the file is corrupt, presumably from recording SCP - 23912’s voice.  _

Both SCPs seem to have knowledge of SCP - 168912, who they refer to as Phil. Once this common ground is established, the tone between the two becomes more easy-going and confident than the first few sentences. It is assumed that SCP - 168912 had somehow previously informed both of the subjects to each other’s existence, although how is currently unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for me, wilbur is the hardest character to nail. feedback appreciated on him!
> 
> kudos appreciated, comments loved, follow my twitter!
> 
> my twitter: @toobbo_


	6. 168912.1-C

**168912.1-C:**

_The following conversation between SCP - 201513 and SCP - 168912 was recorded on 12/█/██, during a routine meeting between the two. In the beginning of the recording, SCP - 201513 was the most active talker, but about halfway through the session the topic changed to be more two-way._

SCP - 201513: No, see- there’s this thing called the internet-

SCP - 168912: I know what the internet is, Tommy. I’m old, but not stupid.

SCP - 201513: Okay, okay! Okay. But on the internet there are websites and one of them is this streaming thing where you can watch videos and people play- you know what, whatever, let’s skip to the good bit.

SCP - 168912: There’s going to be a good bit of this conversation?

SCP - 201513: Ooooh, shut up and listen! So, one of the words that people use a lot on this site is pog. Pog used to be an acronym, right, but now it’s sort of just it’s own word. You use it when you’re excited, or happy about something. Or if something cool happens! You call it pogchamp, pog for short.

SCP - 168912: I see. Use it in a sentence, maybe?

SCP - 201513: Uh, okay, uhhmm. Last week, when Wilbur got one of the dickheads to buy him like €300 worth of vending machine candy on his card! That was fucking poggers. You try

SCP - 168912: Huh. So… what if I said Wilbur doing that was not pog?

SCP - 201513: You’d be _wrong_ , but I guess you used it right, technically.

SCP - 168912: I see. Teach me more.

_The rest of the recording is restricted, but after this conversation SCP - 168912 has been observed to be using more modern language, specifically the internet slang that SCP - 201513 has been teaching him. Dr. Smith has noted that SCP - 168912 has also been observed to be more and more expressive as time has been spent around SCP - 201513 and SCP - 23912, and he asked that more time be allotted for monitored conversation. This request has been denied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like, my equivalent of a beach episode. philza here is a deity-like SCP, and while he's had access to the internet in modern day he is not as nuanced as he is irl. also i thought tommy explaining what a pogchamp is would be funny.
> 
> kudos appreciated, comments loved, follow my twitter!
> 
> my twitter: @toobbo_


	7. 168912.1-D

**168912.1-D:**

_ The following audio was retrieved from a personal recorder carried by a Class C Agent █████ ████.  _

[BEGIN LOG]

_ Approx. 30 seconds of heavy breathing, fabric shuffling, faint alarm blaring, and occasional crashes. _

Agent  _ █████ _ : God fucking dammit-

Agent  _ █████ _ : Alright, this is Agent  _ █████ ████,  _ with Lab F. A Code Red has been called due to the appearance of SCP - 20538, but all my exits have been blocked. I think there’s- shit- fuck- 

Agent  _ █████ _ : …..

Agent  _ █████ _ : Okay, I think it’s gone. SCP - 23912 just passed by the door, which is bad. I don’t know how many of the subjects are out of containment, but if I had to guess, it would be at least three. While this shit  _ should _ seem routine by now, it’s not. It’s really, really not. It’s like they just want chaos, picking a day and deciding to fuck all of us over. 

_ Rustling fabric, and then silence. _

Agent  _ █████ _ : (quietly) There’s someone at the door.

Agent  _ █████ _ : (quietly) Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Agent  _ █████ _ : (quietly) If I don’t- if I don’t make it out of this room, I want two things to be known. One, Cassie, I love you, baby girl. Two, fuck the Foundation.

_ There’s a smashing sound, and muffled curses from the agent. A moment later, a new voice can be heard. It is SCP - 20538. _

SCP - 20538: You’re just going to sit there? You have a gun, try and use it.

Agent  _ █████ _ : …. W-what?

SCP - 20538: Half the point of this is the fun. You sitting there won’t be fun, it’ll be morbid and boring and annoying. You’ll ruin my mood. I was in a good mood.

Agent  _ █████ _ : I- I don’t-

SCP - 20538: Bruh, shut up.

Agent  _ █████ _ : Wait, no, don’t!

_ There is the sound of a gun firing, and then SCP - 20538 laughs.  _

SCP - 20538: Huh. You hit me. Nice shot, I’ll give you that.

Agent  _ █████ _ : It didn’t… it didn’t do anything? What- what was the point? What-

SCP - 20538: It was for  _ fun _ . 

_ There is a slicing noise and sputtering, presumably Agent █████ being wounded. SCP - 20538 can be heard grunting in pain slightly. _

SCP - 20538: Dammit.

[END LOG]

_ Agent █████ ████ was found in the storage room with a gash to the neck, alive but unresponsive. Currently, the agent is undergoing treatment at [DATA EXPUNGED] and is expected to live. Once it is more appropriate, further questioning will take place on this encounter. _

**Notes:**

_ Multiple things can be learned from this encounter. First, SCP - 20538 has some way of defending himself against bullets and injury. This is not unknown, but it is the first example we have of SCP - 20538 acknowledging they have been wounded and even admiring the shot. If anything, this indicates a high level of danger since we do not know where that bullet was placed or if SCP - 20538 is even able to be killed via normal weaponry. Second, SCP - 20538 refers to these instances of breakouts and chaos as “fun”, although only it is only half of the reason he states for doing so. SCP - 20538 definitely has some sociopathic/psychopathic tendencies, however without close study it’s unknown if this is due to the subject’s anomalies or is a pre-existing condition. It also begs the question - what are the other reasons SCP - 20538 commits these acts? _

_ \- Dr. Floris _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this agent is entirely fictional. they do not have a name. cassie, i am sorry for injuring your fictional father. will you ever forgive me?
> 
> kudos appreciated, comments loved, follow my twitter!
> 
> my twitter: @toobbo_


	8. 168912.1-E

**168912.1-E:**

_ The following is a section of recording pulled from a wire on Dr. Toby Smith’s body during one of the unsupervised visitations with SCP - 201513.  _

Dr. Smith: Hey, Tommy!

SCP - 201513: Well, if it isn’t the big man himself. You’re late, you know. Two minutes and twenty-six seconds off. Slipping.

Dr. Smith: I know, I know, I’m sorry. I was in the toilet. The porcelain throne called my name and I could not resist.

SCP - 201513: Tubbo, you are so fuckin’ weird.

Dr. Smith: Says the guy who can carry like, forty things in his invisible pockets.

SCP - 201513: Oooh, don’t you dare insult my inventory. I’ll have you know it’s nice and clean and organized right now. Look, I’ve got this… piece of fabric. And this pencil. And a feather from Phil, and-

Dr. Smith: Wait, how did you get a feather from Phil? I thought the containment units were on lockdown until next week!

SCP - 201513: We get special permission. Us [DATA EXPUNGED] have to stick together, after all. If we don’t, well. Shit goes boom and I get shit to stab. 

Dr. Smith: Stab and smash, right. 

SCP - 201513: Damn right.

Dr. Smith: Still doesn’t explain the feather.

SCP - 201513: I got it two weeks ago. Kinda forgot it was in there, honestly. 

Dr. Smith: Oh. You’re so dumb, you know that?

SCP - 201513: I- you- what?!?! Excuse me, I- we- I thought we were- How dare you!

_ Dr. Smith laughs.  _

Dr. Smith: It’s just the truth! I’m really smarter than you. 

SCP - 201513: Maybe if we took an IQ test, sure. Have you ever taken an IQ test, Tubbo?

Dr. Smith: Hm. Probably at some point, but I don’t remember what I got. 

SCP - 201513: You were probably in the low, like, teens. 12 or some shit.

Dr. Smith: Do IQs even go that low? Isn’t the average about 90? 

SCP - 201513: You’re the smart one here, pal! You tell me!

Dr. Smith: Well, I lied. I’m not really smart. Not in the ways that matter, at least. Like you. You’re smart in the ways that matter.

SCP - 201513: Makes us a pretty good pair then, huh?

Dr. Smith: I guess. Maybe. Yeah, I think it does.

SCP - 201513: Think we could take on a good couple people? In a fight? Are you any good at fighting, Tubbo?

Dr. Smith: Do I look like I’m good at fighting? What kind of question even is that!

SCP - 201513: Hey, you never know. Thought I’d ask. Wilbur said you were too puny to be useful. I gotta find reasons to prove him wrong.

Dr. Smith: I’ve never been in a fight. I always hide, usually. Or get caught up in the crowd. Especially if there’s an evacuation order out. 

SCP - 201513: Damn. Well, I’d say in the case of evacuation orders, you’d be pretty safe out there.

Dr. Smith: ….yeah? Why?

SCP - 201513: Oh, you know.

_ Neither party speaks for about a minute and a half. _

Dr. Smith: I’m only working with you now, you know.

SCP - 201513: Really?

Dr. Smith: Yeah. I was pulled off of Wilbur and Phil’s workloads so I could focus more on yours. Or at least, that’s what I was told. 

SCP - 201513: Huh. Well, more time for us to spend together then, my good pal. My buddy.

Dr. Smith: I guess that is an upside. Less paperwork, too!

SCP - 201513: I don’t have to do paperwork. I’m too cool and important for that shit. 

Dr. Smith: You could help me with mine. Let’s see. Filling out names and numbers and-

SCP - 201513: Oh, hey, look at the time! It’s time to stop listening now! La la la la-

Dr. Smith: -different observations. I’ll read out my notes and you-

SCP - 201513: LA LA LA- I can’t hear you! I can’t!!

Dr. Smith: Okay, okay! No paperwork!

_ Both parties laugh. _

SCP - 201513: How long do we have left now, anyways?

Dr. Smith: Another half hour or so, I think.

SCP - 201513: Enough time for a round or two of Mario Kart, you reckon?

Dr. Smith: Sounds good to me.

_ At this point, both parties retrieve gaming console devices and play Mario Kart for the next thirty minutes, not holding any real conversation other than mild banter and joking around.  _

**Notes:**

_ I’m not sure how to put my thoughts into words here. They’re teenagers, is what I want to say. It’s not the most scientific thing, but. They’re teenagers. Still children developmentally, even if Dr. Smith is a doctor and possesses a propensity for numbers and observation. Personal experience with Dr. Smith also indicates this, which is normal. These are two teenage boys who have been put together in a stressful and engaging environment, so it’s really no surprise a connection was made between the two. While I do encourage constant monitoring of their behavior and conversation, I think that separating them permanently would do more harm than good. If Dr. Smith starts showing any hesitation on the job, or any sign of being manipulated by SCP - 201513, he will be administered amnesiatics and moved to a new assignment. Honestly, I’m not worried. Dr. Smith is a good scientist and engaging with SCP - 201513 has seen an uptick in both their moods. _

_ \- Dr. Nihachu _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this friendship reminds me of myself and my own twin flame, so. shouts out to you, soulmate!
> 
> kudos appreciated, comments loved, follow my twitter!
> 
> my twitter: @toobbo_


	9. incident report 23-01 (alternate ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an alternate ending !!!!!! i repeat, an ALTERNATE ENDING!!!

Phil wakes up one day and realizes that something is terribly, horribly wrong.

He doesn’t have to sleep. Technically, he knows he can go days, weeks, hell, even months on end without closing his eyes and resting. But his body sometimes asks for it, sometimes a compulsion settles in his gut and makes him so incredibly tired. Those times, he gives in and sleeps. He thinks it might be something carried over from when he was still human, back in the days when the world was too cold and people prayed to unforgiving gods that their children would survive the winter, that they would survive the ice and cold and snow. Back when Phil himself could feel, and laugh, and eat and sleep and be normal. His body still follows the Circadian rhythm, even after all these long, long years.

The compulsion came over him the night before, eyes drooping and wings too heavy on his back. He figured it was safe to sleep. He’d done it so many times before, here in this cold white containment center that had been his temporary home for the past four years. It wouldn’t be his home much longer, he knew. He knew a lot of things. Phil wasn’t quite sure how his _knowing_ worked, just that it did. And that was okay. 

When he woke up, however, things were not okay.

He knew three things simultaneously: 

  1. Tommy was not in the containment center. Tommy was not on the site at all, or in the neighboring village. Tommy is far enough away from him that Phil doesn’t know anything about his whereabouts at all. Tommy could be dead- Phil does not know, and that terrifies him.
  2. Wilbur is asleep. That would be normal, but Phil knows that this sleep isn’t of the natural kind. It also doesn’t help anyone’s case that Wilbur is in the back of a soundproof truck, that is slowly making its way off the site, to the south.
  3. Tommy’s little friend, the one he’d taken a liking too and asked Phil to help him with. Tubbo, Phil thinks vaguely, he is in trouble. His knowing doesn’t give him anything beyond that, but he knows Tubbo is in trouble even if Tubbo doesn’t know it yet. 



Phil takes a breath, and sits himself up. 

“ _Blood God_ ,” he says, even though he knows Techno doesn’t come when people call. Phil is the exception. “I need you.”

Techno’s there in an instant. His hair has been cut short and Phil knows it’s from a fight that they’ll discuss later. He doesn’t particularly like the cut, honestly, but it’ll grow out. His roots are showing, just the slightest little bit. Techno thankfully doesn’t look like he came out of anything important or serious, and Phil knows he’ll stay already. He doesn’t even have to _know_ for that bit of intuition- this is just something Phil knows intrinsically when it comes to these boys. He can see it in his eyes, when Techno takes a moment to stare at Phil, his harried state upon waking, and immediately tenses up. Somewhere, a red light starts flashing and an alarm blares. Neither of them pay it any mind.

“Something is wrong,” Phil says, and Techno nods. 

“Tell me,” he insists, moving to lean against the wall and casually pull a shining blade out from where it rests, on his hip. 

Phil knows a lot. When Phil first met Techno, he knew nothing.

-

“Who are you?” Phil asks, staring at the dark-haired man in front of him. The man- no, this is a boy- his brain says quietly- too young- turns to face him, sword still in hand. Phil had been bored that day, and had stretched out the limits of his knowing to test them. Phil was still new, not used to the great new body that came with being a creature of intense power. He still stumbled when he walked, he didn’t know how to fly, and his knowing was far less subtle. It had still told him however, when a fight had broken out in the village he’d been protecting. “Protecting” in his case mostly meant scaring people away when they meant harm, something that Phil usually could tell once he got within five feet of them.

This man, however, is different.

He’s just killed three village-people with his bare hands, blood soaking into his tunic and clothing, and yet Phil knows the boy doesn’t feel any remorse. Phil knows he didn’t mean to hurt anyone. All he can feel is confusion and a compulsion, tugging him away from this conflict and onto the next.

“Oh,” Phil says, realizing what has happened before even the boy has figured it out. Then, “Come with me.” 

Techno is young, and called by compulsion like Phil once was. But Phil is always, always there when he returns, and Techno always comes when he calls. They make up a strange pantheon of two for millenia. 

-

“Wilbur’s in a truck, about five by two meters. Soundproof, and he’s asleep. Not by choice.” Phil lists off what he knows, with Techno right beside him as they make their way down the empty halls of the containment center. “I don’t know where Tommy is,” he admits, and he can hear the shame and upset in his own voice. He hates not knowing. 

“It’s okay,” Techno cuts in, a smear of blood painting his face in a way that reminds Phil of the Romans, and their bloodthirsty armies so long ago. “We’ll find him, and if we don’t, then we’ll raise hell.” 

“Damn right we will.” A familiar anger tugs at Phil, burning through the pit of his stomach and itching to escape through his hands. Behind them already is a trail of blood, but Phil wants more. He needs more, so he makes a decision. “I’m going to find Tommy’s friend. We can collect them both and then figure out where Tommy is. Hopefully I can find him.”

“We will,” Techno says, with a certainty so ferocious that it nearly consumes the entire hallway. Phil knows Techno thinks it’s true- Phil holds back his own uncertainties, nodding at Techno as they come to a crossroads in the hallway. Phil knows they have to split up, so they do.

He finds Tubbo in a room just off the laboratory, in what appears to be a storage room. There’s another scientist with him- a woman, small and terrified. Phil knows everything about her in an instant, but he can’t find it in him to care. She struggles to breathe as he enters the small room, ducking his head to fit through the doorway and locks eyes with Tubbo. Tubbo knows in a second what’s going on, and Phil knows it’s because of himself. He doesn’t want to address what’s happening with himself just yet, so he focuses on Tubbo instead. Scared and small and important to Tommy, so by association important to Phil.

“It’s time to go,” he says, and Tubbo just steps forward and into his arms.

“Tubbo-” the woman says, taking a step forward. Phil almost reaches out to snap her neck, but Tubbo’s hand on his cheek stops him. The woman is frozen again, staring in terror.

“It’s okay, Niki,” he tells her. His voice is confident, but Phil knows he’s still scared under the surface. “You’re going to be okay. Right, Phil?”

Phil doesn’t care about the woman. “Right,” he says anyways, because it’s what Tubbo wants him to say and he knows it. “Goodbye.” 

They turn and go, Phil ducking his head to exit the room.

Outside, he heads for a computer. Tubbo stares at him confused, and he finally speaks again.

“Tommy is somewhere I can’t see. I don’t know where he is,” he admits, and he can feel how Tubbo stiffens up in his grasp. He stops, setting the kid down on the floor by the computer and gestures to it. “This will know. I need you to access it.”

“I don’t- I don’t have access to that kind of stuff,” Tubbo says, but he types on the keyboard and logs in anyways. “I have no idea where I’d even _find_ a file like that.” 

“You do,” Phil says, and he can feel the compulsion in his voice, coating his vocal chords like honey and slipping from his lips like blood, viscous and thick. “It’ll be there.”

Tubbo looks at him for a moment, then turns back to the computer. His fingers fly over the keyboard, eyes scanning the pages and documents as they come up. Phil crouches beside him to a more manageable level, elbows on his knees as he also watches the screen. None of it he understands- well, he does. But he doesn’t care enough to dig into the knowledge. Tubbo can handle that bit. Phil just needs to know where Tommy is. It takes an agonizing five minutes of silence between the two, the only sounds being the echoing of keyboard clacks in the room. Occasionally, Phil can hear the sounds of fighting from somewhere else in the containment center. Once, he reaches out and knows that Techno’s gotten to the truck, the engine smoking as it lays on its side and back open. Wilbur is woozy but awake, Techno by his side. It reassures him, calms him down to know they’re together and safe.

“Got it,” Tubbo says a moment later, staring at the screen. “I got it. I got in. It let me in. How did it do that?”

“Not important. Where does it say they’re taking him?” Phil snaps back into the moment, leaning forward to peer at the words on the screen. Through the mumbo-jumbo of Foundation files and formality, he can see a few key words. 

“A site in Scotland,” Tubbo reads out loud. “They would’ve taken the M6 probably, Tommy’s not a threat, he’s considered safe, for the most part. As long as they kept him asleep or told him everyone was coming too he wouldn’t-”

“When did they leave?” Phil asks, and Tubbo shuts up, his worried rambling cutting off in favor of him scrolling up the document. 

“Nine-thirty last night,” he says, and Phil inhales, then exhales. It’s been eleven, almost twelve hours since then. They’re surely already at the other site, so they’ve got a place to go now and search. Phil is so ready to wreak havoc, his fingers twitching slightly as he stands up. Tubbo looks up, staring at him and his wings and then reaching up, takes his hand. “We’ll find him.”

“We will,” Phil says, and he knows they will. He looks around the room, the empty lab, the testing spots where they put sticky tabs on his head and tried to pluck his feathers. The rooms where Wilbur was cut open and vocal chords examined, where Tommy was interviewed again, and again, and again, stifled from being a child. Anger rises in him again, pushing against the surface tension of his skin and begging to be released. He doesn’t let it, not yet, not with Tubbo here and holding his hand so carefully. He wishes none of it had existed in the first place. Something snaps into place in his mind, something he knows and has maybe always known.

He makes it so none of it existed in the first place. 

Later, when Tommy is safe and asleep in the crook of his wings, when Tubbo is curled up next to him and dozing gently, when Wilbur is leaning against Techno and smiling in the dim light of the woods, when Techno is laughing and cleaning blood from his sword, Phil lets himself breathe. Wilbur will ask him what he did, Techno won’t. Techno will meet his eyes and he’ll know, he’ll understand without having to ask. The explanation won’t make any sense to Wilbur or Tubbo or Tommy, or even Techno deep down. But it doesn’t matter. Phil knows they’re safe.

Phil _makes_ it so they’re safe. 

* * *

## This file is Level Ω classified. Failure to enter credentials will result in termination.

As of 12/█/██, all personnel who review this file will be administered amnesiatics. Due to the nature of this incident, it has been decided that it is more beneficial to forget than remember.

**Incident Report 23-01:**

**Date:** 8/█/██

 **Location:** Site 23

 **Scenario Class:** CK - Restructuring 

At the recommendation of Dr. ███ and Dr. ██, SCP - 201513 and SCP - 23912 were to be removed from Site 23 and relocated to various facilities. Observation of their apparent emotional bond to each other, as well as SCP - 168912 was beginning to overstep boundaries that the Foundation put into place. At 08:25 AM site director Anissa Vinnay signed documents that would allow for their removal. Due to the nature of SCP -168912, procedures were not taken into effect until late that night when SCP - 168912 had apparently fallen asleep.

SCP - 201513 was given dinner at it’s normal time, with a small dosage of sleeping medication blended into the food. At 21:00, the subject was removed from it’s containment center and brought to transport, leaving the facility at 21:15 and exiting the site perimeter at 21:34. 

SCP - 23912 was not able to be moved that night, so it was decided to wait until breakfast to administer sleeping agents. Once SCP - 23912 was unconscious, it was also taken into transport and began leaving the site at 07:30. 

SCP - 168912 woke up at 07:43, and immediately seemed distressed. While it is unclear what happened between the hours of 07:45 and 09:00, records indicate that a Code Red was called at 07:46 and remained in effect until the non-existence of Site 23. It can be assumed SCP - 20538 made an appearance, as records of Foundations employees show missing persons that were likely deceased at the time of the anomaly. 

At 09:03, Site 23 ceased to exist. All personnel still alive and on the grounds of Site 23 appeared in other sites, with reasoning behind their stationing there. All personnel working with them seemed to not question their presence, and when interviewed, had been under the impression they had been working with these personnel for up to six months previous. As stated before, Foundation records indicate 34 missing employee records, which has been attributed to these 34 personnel being deceased at the time of the restructuring. Site 23 no longer exists, and all memory of the site has been erased from personnel minds, as well as some lower-level management involved in the creation of Site 23 in 19██. 

It has been assumed that SCP - 168912 is the one responsible for the restructuring, due to the observed nature of his anomalous abilities and the planned experiments that are no longer an option. 

SCP - 168912 has been reclassified as Keter. 

SCP - 23912 has been reclassified as Keter.

SCP - 201513 has been reclassified as Keter.

Any Foundation personnel who come into contact with any of these SCPs should immediately alert a Level 4 or up staff member. Any Foundation personnel who hear any rumors of these SCPs should alert a Level 3 or up staff member.

\- ███████, _Administrative Director_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> badabing, badaboom.
> 
> this chapter is *meant* to be confusing, and details are vague on purpose! it's open to interpretation, all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR FINISHING! THERE IS NO PRIZE :)
> 
> my twitter: @toobbo_


End file.
